Sun
by Dina
Summary: It starts a few days before summer school start, and shows what Hamilton and then later Jake are thinking about.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Sun  
  
Authors: Dina   
  
Feedback: Can be sent to dina_81@hotmail.com   
  
Ratings: PG-13   
  
Disclaimer: I don´t own the caracters, the WB does, and my feelings about WB everyone knows what they are. But we will always remember YA.  
  
Summary: : It starts a few days before summer school start, and shows what Hamilton and then later Jake are thinking about.  
  
  
Thanks: To every jahammer and especially to those jahammers who have written fanfics, they have inspired me alot. I also want to thank my friends and family. I also want to thank Fran, Elisheva and Maggy for everything they have done when they betaread it.  
  
  
  
  
"Breakfast is ready!"  
  
Oh, so this is the one of my last days at my summer holiday and in a few days i´m going to summer school here in Rawley Academy.   
Why is it that the ones who is only happy about this is my parents.!  
  
Sometimes I just think that something is missing in my life, and I can´t really understand what, but somewhere in my heart there is a hole, but I can´t understand what I should fill that hole with.  
  
Everyone thinks that I must be happy, I have parents who love me, parents who still love eachother, good grades in school, and a few friends from Rawley. I just hate the fact that they don´t seem to be real friends, maybe scared of the fact that I´m the son of the Dean at Rawley Academy.  
  
I just want to figur out my life, I´m not one of those rich boys who goes at Rawley Academy, even though I´m going to a student here at Rawley Academy, but I´m not either one of the boys who has grown up in real New Rawley, maybe I´m just the boy in the middle.  
  
Now I´m mad why can´t people just accept me for who I am, not the boy in the middle.  
  
"For the last time Munchie, breakfast is ready." His mom yelled from the first floor of our house.  
  
"I´m coming."  
  
After breakfast I went out, with my camera.   
  
I don´t feel like taking some pictures today, maybe I should just take a walk, just think about things. No, I better sit down here next to the tree, maybe I can come up with something to think about here.   
  
How strange it feels to be alone. Always there is someone around me, even if they don´t notice me, I always feel that I have company. Well, it´s something you learn to cope with living here, but never ger used to.  
  
What shall I think about today?   
The thoughts I had this morning were kind of disturbing, because every sane person could see that I wouldn´t or couldn´t have a hole in my heart.  
Now I just wished that my heart could feel whole again.   
  
Always does the friends thing pop up in my mind. Yes, now I have decided, I will set a challenge for myself this first year at Rawley Academy. I will get new friends, true friends who will really know me, and care about me and so on.   
Is it really me talking, or the thing which is going to mend the hole in my heart.   
  
Damn if I only knew what could mend the hole.  
  
~Next day~  
  
"Breakfast is ready, Munchie. Oh, this is the last day of your summer vacation, I hope you enjoy it. Some students came yesterday if you noticed but the most of them come today."  
  
"OK, you want me to tour them?"  
"No, of course not, I just wanted you to know"  
  
After breakfast I went out.   
  
Lucky me, taking a walk in the morning, I hate that. I have always loved taking walks at sunsets, mainly because I think the most beautiful pictures is taking then.   
Maybe I should learn to take more picturs in the day.  
  
Why not capture the feelings of some of the new students here at Rawley?!  
  
I must get my camera. Maybe it is a good idea just to take photos from my window.  
  
Now, this doesn´t feel right, no one really has got the right expression I want for my photos.  
There is some people. (Unaware that it is Scout, Will and some others he takes photos of)  
  
There is a interesting person, NICE BIKE he has. Click, click  
(Unaware that it is Jake he is taking photos of)  
  
Maybe I should follow up my challenge and make it more than a challenge, making it come true maybe.  
  
So, now I´m here at the dorms, hey there are two of the guys I pictured , maybe I should say hi!  
  
"Hi! I´m Hamilton" reaching his hand to them.  
"Hi, I´m Scout.   
"Hi, I´m Will."   
  
"What are they doing there?" Will said.  
"It is a summer school tradition, going bathing with the girls frow Rawley Girls at the first day of summer school. " Hamilton said.  
  
"Much, you know about this school!" Scout said looking at Hamilton.  
  
"That comes of being the Deans son. Don´t worry I won´t tell the dean anything."  
  
"Come on then, we can´t just stand around here."  
  
They walked past the door.  
  
"Hamilton are you coming", Scout said.  
  
He was looking at one familiar boy walking through the hallway. He looked at Hamilton before entering his room.  
  
*God, who is that person, why does it feel comfortable to look in his eyes. Yes, it is him, the guy with the bike, I must get to know him.*  
  
"Is he a friend of yours, do you know him?" Scout asked.  
No, I don´t know him!!! (BUT I WANT TOO)  
  
"Come on then."  
  
  
~Later that afternoon~  
  
After spending some time with Scout and Will , Hamilton decided to take a walk when he saw him.  
  
"Hi, I´m Hamilton."   
"Hi, I´m Jake."  
  
"I saw you with the bike, do you know that you can only have cars here at school?"  
"Who are you, the school police?" Jake asked a bit confused.  
  
"No, only the deans son. I´m not going to tell him, I can show you a place where you can hide it so that the grounds keeper can´t find it."  
  
"Is there a catch hidden here somewhere? Are you the son who does bad things but your father never gets to know who did them?" said Jake.  
  
"The answer to the first question is , maybe there is a catch, and to the second one NO.  
Do you want to hide your bike or get your bike confiscated by the grounds keeper?" Ham answered.  
  
"Ok, I will hide the bike, thank you for the help, by the way what is the catch?" Jake asked.  
  
"You must learn me how to ride a motorcycle!"  
"That´s all?" Jake smiled.  
"Yes, that´s all." Ham said smiling back.  
  
~~~  
  
There is something in his blue eyes that tells me he is telling the truth. My hearts just melts when I look into them. I know I have seen them before.   
Wait a minute, isn´t he the guy that looked at me earlier this day at the dorms?  
Yes, I think so, no I´m not going to ask him if it was him, I am sure it was him, because noone could have so beautibul blue eyes.  
  
"It´s getting late, I must be back at the dorms, to finish my unpacking."  
*I hope I didn´t sound to girlish now. *  
  
"Bye", said Jake  
"Bye" , said Hamilton.  
  
*The sun is setting, I love sunrises and sunsets. I hate that they have curfews here, I´m never going to have the chance to take my late night walks here.* Jake thought  
  
  
~Next day~  
  
First day with classes went ok, I saw him today, he is in all my classes. Hamilton with the blue eyes. I can´t fall in love, I´m a guy now, but I can be friends with him.  
  
A message from my mom, is she going to be the one who is going to show that she loves me so much, over anything and everything, that will in the end fill up the hole I got in my heart.  
  
"Hi darling, I´m sorry to say that I can´t call you later tonight, I hope I can call you tomorrow, you know that I love you. I hope everything is going alright at school. From your loving mom."  
  
*Not today she is going to mend my heart. I think I will go out and see who lives in the other rooms.*  
  
"Hi, Hamilton"  
"Hi, this is Scout and Will , they live next to you."   
"Oh, hi , I´m Jake."  
"Where are from Jake?"  
"From New York and you two!?   
"I´m from New Rawley ,I´m here on a scholarship."  
" And I´m from Washington."  
  
"I was just going to show them around school, do you want to join?"  
"Yes, why not!" Jake said smiling.  
  
The tour went great and everyone got to their rooms when it was over.  
  
*So, I´m here studying, and it is now past curfew and the sun is setting. I´m going to break the rules, forget the curfew, I need some time to think, I´m going on my night walk.* Jake thought  
  
*There is somebody there. Why should I be the one who gets caught on the first schoolday!?  
Wait a minute. I recognise him!*   
  
"Jake is it you?"  
"Hamilton you startled me."  
"You now it´s past curfew?" Hamilton said.  
"Yes, but I like taking a walk , seeing the sunset and then just thinking."  
"So, do I but I like taking pictures of it more."  
  
"What do you think about then?" said Hamilton   
"How it is going to be here, will my mom ever notice me and some other things."  
  
"Ok, I will explain the mom thing. She is an actress and has never really been my mom , you can say Consuela our housekeeper, raised me, and I just want her to be around, notice how I´m doing, what I´m doing. This is my sixth school in the last couple of years and I don´t think she know how many schools I have been at and what school I´m going at now."  
  
"That´s tough."  
  
"What are you thinking about then Hamilton?"  
  
"Before I started here, i challenged myself."  
"What was the challenge? "  
"To get new friends. I can´t belive I´m telling you this."  
"I can´t belive I told you about my mom, I have never done that before to anyone."  
  
"I also want to get closer to my parents, especially my dad. He is to wrapped up in his work, that he never notices me. He thinks of me like one of the students not his son."  
  
"I´m sorry."  
  
"That´s ok, we both have issues to deal with, lets think about something else for a while."  
  
"Let me take your picture", said Hamilton.  
  
"No, I always come out bad." Jake refused.  
"No, you will not, you can take pictures of me later."  
  
~~~  
First Hamilton took pictures of the sunset, then of Jake,and then Jake took pictures of Hamilton.  
  
The best pictures were of course them with Jake and Hamilton together. Done with the timer.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Part 2

~2 days later~  
  
*The third day at school, I didn´t think it would be this hard! So much homework…  
I already know I´m going to fail English and my dad is not going to be happy about that... If I could only pass this class, maybe the work load wont be so much later on.*  
  
~English class~  
  
Finn looked around at his students.  
  
"Well, I´m glad to see that everyone is here today. Could I sense that everyone isn´t happy about the work load?"  
The class all nodded as he continued.  
  
"It is only for this week, I want to find out what you know and what you are good at. Today we are just going to talk about a little bit of everything. So todays homework will be for tomorrow instead." Finn said  
  
How lucky I am, maybe I would understand todays homework a little bit better if I studied more. Maybe, I should ask Will if he wants to study with me, he is good in English.  
  
"Ok, pick somebody to do this assignment with." Finn instructed  
  
Jake and Ham looked at each other. They both decided to do the assignment together.  
  
"I want you to ask your classmate what does he want to learn in English, what should you learn in English, and then together come to the conclusion of what we should do during the rest of this summer."  
  
Jake and Ham just sat there and didn´t have a clue on what to say or where to begin.   
  
"Jake, are you any good at English? Ham asked, " Cause I´m not, so what? Do you have some ideas?" Hamilton asked  
  
"Nope", Jake replied looking over at Will.  
"But from the looks of it Will has, we should ask him?!"  
  
They moved over to where Will was sitting.  
  
" Hi Will" Jake started.  
"Will, so do you have any idea on what to do in English?" Hamilton asked him  
  
" Hi Jake, Ham"  
"Yes, but Scout here don´t want to listen, he thinks that my ideas will end up in a bunch of homework."  
  
"Hey, they are good ideas but not for this class." Scout replied  
"So what are your ideas?" Hamilton wondered  
  
"Maybe we could recite some poems, do some plays or something like that. I have always loved Shakespeare." Will shrugged  
  
"Hey,that are some good ideas,could we use them?"   
"Yes, of course, Scout doesn´t seem to amused by them so I will try to find out some which would mean less homework, and that Scout can handle!."  
  
" Hey!" Scout said when they all burst out laughing.  
  
"Ok,so, while we are talking about homework, I´m like Scout here, English isn´t my favourite subject, do you have some time after class to go over tomorrow´s homework with me?" Hamilton asked him.  
  
Again Scout said " Hey!"  
"Both Scout and I have to work at Friendly´s today".  
  
* Great* Ham thought to himself, * who else can I ask?*  
"I´m free this afternoon, said Jake.   
Ham thought for a while and then said "Ok, we´ll study after class.".  
  
"So, have you come up with some ideas? Scout do have something to say?" Finn finally asked.  
  
"Um, well I thought, oh, I mean we thought" he said after Will gave him a look.  
"that meaning of English is that you must learn to express yourself in many ways, learn to know yourself, because if you can´t explain or understand yourself how could you understand other people and in the end the world." Scout stammered.  
  
"That was profound." Finn commented.  
  
"So, lets see have Jake and Hamilton come up with some ideas for us to do in English?"  
"We thought maybe we could recite some poems", Jake began.  
"And maybe read some plays, from for example Shakespeare", Ham finished.  
  
"Ok, guys we already have some good ideas, but I have to go, I´m running a little bit late for a meeting,. So I´m sure you wont mind being let out a little early?  
Finn laughed s they all nodded in agreement. "Class dismissed."  
  
"Finn was nice today, letting us go earlier", Hamilton said to Jake as they gathered their things up.  
"Yes, he was, I thought maybe we could study at my room, it will be so much quieter there."  
  
"Don´t you have a roomate?" Ham asked as they started walking.  
"No, I´m one of the lucky ones with a single room." He answered with a smile.  
  
"Ok, lets go. "  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
"Scout what do you think about Hamilton and Jake?" Will asked watching Jake and Ham walk off.  
  
"Hamilton is alright, but there is something about Jake. I don´t know there is just something there."  
"Don´t you also feel that something is going on…" Scout said, unsure of what he was saying.  
  
"Between those two, yes but I think they are two people how really need a friend and now they are very happy to have found someone to have as their friend." Will suggested.  
"Yeah, Will, maybe you are right."  
  
~Jake´s room~  
  
"Shall we start then? Jake said.   
  
Hamilton sat and thought for a while.  
  
"Ok, grammar is not my thing, neither is the whole English subject, butif I don´t pass this class my dad will kill me." Hamilton told Jake smiling.  
  
But Jake didn´t smile back  
  
"At least you have someone who cares." He mumbled.  
"Did you say something?" Ham asked.  
  
Jake went a bit red.  
  
"No, it was nothing."  
"Come on, did I say something wrong?" Hamilton asked confused.  
  
"Hamilton just let it be, can we please start with this."  
"Ok, ok." * Something is definitely up* Ham thought to himself, but he dropped it.  
  
~An hour and a half later~  
  
"Fianally we are finished. You are really good at English." Hamilton said as he stretched.  
"Maybe it comes from having to hear my mom read all the roles she has gotten in plays out load… I just thought of something. Have you developed the photos we took?" Jake said smiling and looking at Hamilton when he packed his pens and stuff.  
  
"I was going to do it today but this homework came in the way." Hamitlon told him, so happy he was interested.  
  
"Does it take long to develope them?"  
"No, but wanted to develope them twice so you could also have them too." Ham said.  
"We have time on our hands, can we do it now?"  
  
*What the hell am I doing, asking him to develope his photos with me. Why, Jacqueline, why did you have to fall inlove with him! What I am inlove with him? This was not supposed to happen. How can I get out of this mess?*   
  
*Noone has really understood me the way Jake has done. He really does take an intrest in my hobbies, maybe he could be a really good friend to me, yes I think he could even now be my best friend, but why do have this feeling that it is something more…*  
  
"Sure, we could develope them now." Hamilton answered, distracted.  
  
~At his house~   
  
"Nice house you have. " Jake told him while looking around.  
"Thank you ."  
  
"Munchie is that you?" a woman's voice called.  
"Mom, stop calling me that , I´m here with my friend Jake. " Hamilton answered, blushing.  
"Are you going to eat dinner with us?" Hamilton's mother asked them.  
  
"No, we are going to eat later when we have developed some photos." Ham said giving him a " I´m sorry about this " look.  
  
"Ok, nice to see you Jake."  
"Nice to meet you too mrs Fleming."  
  
~After a while~  
  
"So they are ready, I hope they came out good, I´m not a proffesional so you know." Ham said.  
"They look fine to me. " Jake said as he looked thruogh them  
"Here are your photos. Now, I´m hungry lets go and eat."  
  
"You´re always hungry arent´you?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Yes, but that´s me, that´s why my mom calls me munchie, but I hate it when she calls me that." Hamilton answered.  
  
"Ok, I feel that I owe you something here." Jake said  
"What would that be?" Hamilton said, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"A drivinglesson on my bike!!! Oh, yes , the CATCH." Jake said enthusiastically.  
  
"We have sometime until the curfew starts, so maybe we could do it today?"  
"Yes, why not" said Jake.  
  
~After they have eaten, and they are now outside~  
  
"Hamilton, my bike is gone!"  
"What, the groundskeeper must have taken it. "." Hamilton said thoughtfully.  
" You think so"  
" Yeah,"  
  
" You told me it was a safe place to hide it on. " Jake said upset.  
"Yes, it was, but he must have come here , maybe he just took a walk and just found it." Hamilton offered, feeling so bad.  
  
"What am I going to do, that bike means a lot to me. " Jake said.  
" Ok, I will find a way to get it back... it´s ok, Jake" Hamilton promised. "...I know where the groundskeeper has the things he confiscates. Ok, we should try to get it now, he always watches Felicity now- he loves that show, he'd never notice that we are here if we are quiet." Hamilton finished.  
  
"Thank you for helping me, Hamilton." Jake said sincerely.  
  
"That´s what friends are for. No can we please get the bike out of here, I don´t want be here one more second ."   
  
"So, Hamilton where can I put my bike now?" Jake asked.  
" I know a place, I don´t think the groundskeeper will find it, it is bit further from school though."  
"I don´t mind, only, as long as my bike is safe." Jake said  
  
"Can I ask you why you have a bike, and why it is so important to you?" Hamilton asked.  
  
"It just that I couldn´t see myself driving a car, not yet I mean. I have always loved motorcycles, so then I bought one. I could always just take my bike and drive away when I wanted to. I have great memories with this bike. My mom didn´t even notice that I bought one, until recently. " Jake told him  
  
"It was her you were talking about in your room, wasn´t it?" Hamilton asked slowly.  
"You heard me?" Jake asked surprised.  
  
"Yes, and I felt it was a touchy subject so I didn´t want to pressure you about it."  
  
"My mom, is just the mother who sometimes can´t remember she has a child."  
  
*Damn I was going to say daughter, I must remember that I am pretending to be a guy now.*  
  
"Can I tell you something?" Hamiton asked as they walked.  
"What would that be" Jake said looking at him.  
"I just wanted to let you know I am enjoying our talks, and your company. So I think I have succeded in my challenge." Hamilton said.  
  
"You mean the one that you will make some friends here, yes I think you have succesfully succeded in that area." Jake smiled.  
  
"I think it is past curfew, maybe we should go back." Hamilton said  
"Yes, I´ll see you tomorrow Hamilton."  
"See you tomorrow Jake."  
  
  
~Next day~  
  
"Thanks Jake for helping me out with English, maybe I´ll even pass English this summer." Hamilton said  
"It was nothing, I forgot to thank you for last night, Jake said."  
  
Unaware that some of their classmates heard there conversation, they turned around and found them standing there.   
  
*Again, why should this happen to me, the deans son, what should they think about me.*  
  
*I wonder what he is thinking about, I thinks that I have embarrassed hin in front of the whole school. Why can´t I just shut up sometimes. I should go.* Jake thought.  
  
Jake went to his (her) room, and Hamilton just stood there.  
Hamilton went to the library and then home. After an hour he went to Jake´s room and knocked.  
  
"I want to show you something. "  
"Ok, you can come in you know." Jake answered.  
  
"Not here , come with me".  
  
~On the roof top~  
  
Hamilton looked around.  
  
"Sometimes I just come here, to be alone , to have a quiet moment." Hamilton told Jake  
"It is a nice place. What are you doing? " Jake suddenly said, slightly louder and moving away.   
"What? I gotta pee" Ham answered.  
  
*Damn, you got to get the hold on yourself this is what boys do, you are a boy now Jacqueline. Why is he so cute. He´s done, he is sitting down next to me, damn now I´m really inlove, I think.*  
  
All of a sudden, Jake leaned over and kissed Ham.  
  
"Jake what are you doing?" Hamilton shouted.  
  
"I´m so sorry, it just happened. I´m not gay, Hamilton, it just happened." Jake assured him.  
  
*I must get out of here.* Hamilton thought  
  
Hamilton runs to the door and Jake just sat there.  
  
  
  
  
*Finally I am home. What the hell happened over there. And why does it feel wrong but at the same time feels so right. I´m not gay, I have always liked girls, but Jake… I must think about it, since I started hanging out with Jake I have feelt some strange feelings.  
No, I´m not gay, he is just my best friend, or maybe was. I must tell him that I´m not gay.*  
  
~An hour later back in Jake´s room~  
  
I´m not gay, how can I explain it to him, he will never forgive me. . I can't take it only being friends with him...*  
  
  
Knock, knock.  
Who could that be?  
  
Jake opened the door. Hamilton rushed inside and Jake closed the door.  
  
"Hamilton , what are you doing here." Jake asked  
  
"I just wanted to say that I´m not gay."  
  
"Good, because I´m not either.   
" But the kiss?" Hamilton asked confused.  
"I´m sorry about that. We are still friends, I hope?"  
"Yes , I think so." Hamilton replied even more confused and walking to the door  
  
"See, you tomorrow then." Jake said  
"Yes, see you tomorrow then."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Part 3

~Next day after classes~  
  
*Today, I am confused, yesterday I was confused, I thought that I would find myself… my place by going to Rawley, not that summer school would make my life worse.*  
  
*I´m not gay, I know I´m not, but I still have these feelings for Jake. What are these feelings? Oh I don´t know.  
I think I should go to sleep, maybe it would make my mind stop thinking about this.*  
  
"Munchie, dinner is ready." Mrs Flemimg called from the kitchen.  
"Mom, I´m not hungry!" Hamilton called back.  
"Why not, are you sick?" Ham´s mom asked worried.  
"No I´m not hungry right now." Ham said as he climbed into bed.  
  
* What´s wrong with him?* Kate thought to herself.  
  
"I think that he is sick, he has been strange since this morning." Kate said turning towards her husband.  
  
The Dean looked over the paper he was reading.  
  
"Now, I think he´s fine, he went to school, didnt he!" his father said.  
"Yes, he did, but still I´ll check on him tomorrow." Kate said with a frown.  
  
*Please brain let me sleep, so it is only 7 o´clock, I really don´t want to be awake now.*  
  
After 10 minutes Hamilton was sleeping.  
  
******************  
  
~At the same time~  
  
Jake was sitting in her room thinking  
  
*I wonder what Hamilton is doing. Being really mad at me I guess. He didn´t say a word to me today; I have always spoken to him since we started school. Maybe I should just hit the books, it will get my mind of this whole matter.*  
  
*Ok, studying was helpful for my grades… but not my heart and soul. I could say it was my mother´s fault that I´m dressing up like a guy! And getting me into this mess. But is it?  
Why didn´t I follow my head and just said stop before it got too serious. Even though I have a heart to mend doesn´t make it right for me to just follow my heart´s desire and then later hurt somebody, especially the one boy that I have really connected with.  
Why ,,, how can I ever fix this? *  
  
Jake sighed and looked at her clock.  
  
*It´s 9 o´clock, maybe I should just go to bed, besides I have nothing else to do.*   
She looked out her window  
  
*I have a better idea, the sun is soon setting, maybe a late night drive could help.*  
  
*****************  
Jake was walking around the the woods.  
  
*Where did we put the bike? Was this one of the last things we did together, I hope not.* Jake thought sadly.  
  
*I really don´t now the area like Hamilton does.   
Where is that bike and why can´t I stop thinking about him?* Jake said angrily as she searched.  
  
*Maybe I should just sit her next to the tree and think.* Jake thought, trying to remember, but then giving up, because when she closed her eyes she could only see Hamilton´s face in front of her.  
.  
**********************  
Hamilton started to wake up, he looked over at his clock.  
  
~In Hamilton´s bedroom~  
  
*9.30 , is it morning already?* He thought rubbing sleep from his eyes.  
* No, I can see the sun setting. Why can´t I just fall asleep? Forget about this just for one minute?*  
  
He started to get up  
  
*I must take a walk, maybe I can sort out my feelings then.*  
  
As he walked he stopped to take in the beautiful sun set  
  
*Do you remember the last time you saw the sun setting? There I go again thinking about Jake, this walk hasn't helped me yet.* He thought, rolling his eyes.  
  
************  
Jake was still at the tree when she thought she saw Hamilton  
  
"Hamilton is that you?" Jake asked from the tree.  
* ok, this walk is to forget about you… and you are here!*   
"Jake what are you doing here?" he asked surprised.  
"Clearing my head, what about you?" Jake said with a forced smile.  
"Doing the same. Has it worked?" Hamilton asked.  
"No, not yet." She said while shooking her head.  
"Me neither", he shrugged.  
  
" Hamilton look" Jake said as she tried to find the words.  
"Hamilton I´m sorry for all of this, can you please forgive me?"she asked suddenly.  
"I have thinking about this constantly, and I still want you as my friend, do you still want to be my friend?" Hamilton replied.  
"Of course I want to!!! Now, I owe you big time. Where is my bike?" she asked him smiling slightly.  
"It is just overthere, can´t you remember?" Ham said smiling.  
"It´s just that my mind has been distracted lately." Jake said happily and turning red.  
  
*If he only knew* Jake thougth but asked…  
  
"Do you want to get your first driving lesson now?" she asked, trying to make things more normal between them.   
  
"Yes, that would be fun" he answered.  
  
*I´m teaching him to drive my bike, I wonder what it feels to hold him?   
Jake shook her head *What am I thinking about, I must concentrate here.*  
  
*What is Jake thinking about?* Ham thought as Jake gave him pointers.  
  
"Jake ? Jake can take it for a longer drive now?" he asked innocently.  
*I just sounded like a child.*  
  
"What did you say?"  
"Can I drive it along the road?" Ham asked smiling.  
"You are a fast learner, but it is my bike. But I´ll let you drive it this time and I will sit behind you ,ok." Jake replied smiling even more.  
  
They took it out for a spin enjoying being near each other eventhough they were both very confused. Then they saw Ryder in his car.   
  
"We must head back to school before he sees us?"  
"Why Hamilton?" she asked concerned.  
"He is the school bully and you don´t want to be the person he bullies."  
  
But it was too late for them to go, Ryder drove by and said hi in his own unique way, then he drove away again.   
  
"I think we should go back, it´s over the curfew and we need to sleep, it is our first crew practice tomorrow." Hamilton suggested.  
  
"I had totally forgot about it" said Jake.   
* How am I going to do that* Jake thought  
  
They said their goodbyes and went off. They went away thinking about what happened. Being so close to each other made them confused.  
  
  
  
*****************  
  
~The next day~  
  
"Hi! I´m Finn , your crew coach, I think everybody knows me as the English teacher.  
So, let´s get started. During this week, I have tried to figure out who is going to be in which position, and here is the list, you can pass it around. After you have checked were you positioned, go and sit at your positon and you´ll start practice rowing out to that mark."  
  
Everybody looked at the paper Finn gave them.  
  
"So, Jake which position do you have?" Ham asked walking up to his friend.  
" I´m the coswain, what about you?"  
"I´m going to sit right in front of you. Come on let´s go."  
* Great! Just great! That´s all what I needed* Jake thought sarcastically to herself  
  
"So, here we are. Let´s start with a question, have you ever been inlove before?" Finn asked deeply.  
  
Jake and Hamilton just watch eachother and then quickly looked away.  
  
"Hamilton, do you want to answer?" Finn asked noticing Hamailton was lost in thoughts.  
"Well, I don´t know, Finn, how do you know when you are inlove?" Ham said as he refused to look in Jake´s eyes.  
  
"Does anybody care to answer that question- Jake, maybe? "  
  
* Oh..MY..God! Here it goes…*   
  
"It´s a hard question to answer.* Jake said wanting to avoid it.  
*Maybe it´s when you can´t stop thinking about somebody and wondering what that person is doing right now or what the person is thinking about."  
* Exactly like I´m doing right now!*  
  
Scout and Will just looked at Jake and Hamilton and they could just feel, that there is something going on between those two, but they didn´t know what. Or they didn´t want to believe it.  
  
"Ok, that was very good answer, now let´s start the real practice, row a few lenghts. "Finn said as he heard a boy complaining.  
  
After practice everybody throwed themself into the water, accept Jake.  
  
"Jake come on, it´s hot outside and we just had practice." Hamilton urged her.  
"I must see if my mom has called, she promised to call today, I´ll see you later Hamilton."  
  
*Now, I wished I was dressed as I girl, I really want to take a swim with Hamilton!   
Why should I be the one who is inlove with him?*  
  
*What is wrong with Jake,I can tell that something is bothering him? Oh, I´ll ask him later.*  
Hamilton thought to himself as he was still on the water  
  
*****************  
  
Jake was walking towards the dorm.  
  
"Oops, I´m so sorry." Jake said, bumping into someone.  
"That´s ok, I´m Lena by the way." the stranger said.  
" I´m Jake. Nice to meet you." Jake said, shoke hands with her and walked away.  
  
*************  
  
During the weekend Hamilton and Jake and acted "normal" but they knew their relationship was everything but normal. Though they didn´t see each other too much that weekend, because of the homework.  
  
****************  
  
~Monday~  
  
"Today we are starting having a co-ed English class because the Englsih teacher at Rawley Girl´s school is sick." Finn said at the start of the class.  
  
Lena just went straight ahead and sat down between Jake and Hamilton.  
  
"Hi again", said Lena.  
"Hi", said Jake.   
"Do you know eachother", Hamilton asked.   
"Yes, we met last week", Jake answered.  
"Let me introduce you. Lena , this is Hamilton, Hamilton this is Lena. "  
"Nice to meet you", both said simultaneousy.   
  
During the class, Hamilton and Jake avoided each other eyes, they were too confused to deal with it in that moment.  
The class ended, and the schoolday also. All the started started to get up and Lena came walking towards Jake and Ham.   
  
"Hi! Are you doing something important?" she asked, interrupting them.  
"No, just talking." Jake said.  
"Ok, can you help me with the English homework, this subject is not my one of my favorites?" she asked them.  
"Not one of mine either", said Ham.   
"I can help you, come on Ham it is not that we have something to do. " Jake assured them.  
  
Ham nodded not happy about it.  
  
*************  
  
  
  
  
  
~The next schoolday came along. ( Note: Jake and Hamilton are friends with Scout and Will)~  
  
"Hey guys, Will, I and some friends of his are going to the movies tonight do you want to come?" Scout invited them.  
"Yes, I can go" said Ham.  
"I can go too", said Jake.   
"Okey, we´ll see you at 7 ok.?"  
" Yeah,ok."  
*****************  
  
  
"Hi Lena", Jake said to Lena as she approached.   
"Hi! Are you doing something special tonight?" Lena asked looking at Jake  
  
"Yes, I´m going to the movies with some friends." she answered.  
"You can come if you want to", Hamilton suddenly said.   
"Yes, I think I will." Lena replied. She smiled looking at Jake very often, so often Hamilton started to feel uncomfortable.  
  
*I said it to be polite, I didn´t think she would accept, I think she maybe likes Jake.*  
  
*Why had he invited Lena? Maybe he likes her. She is a nice girl. Not a crossdressing one like me! He has seen me talk to her a couple of times, maybe he thinks I like her, I hope he doesn´t think I like her. God, if he only knew…*  
  
*****************  
  
~At the movies~  
  
Hamilton sits on one chair, in the middle sat Lena with Jake on her left.  
  
"So, Lena what do you think about the movie", Ham asked her.   
"It´s ok, but it is not the kind of movies I usually watch. "  
  
Hamilton looked at Lena´s way but his eyes just went passed her and couldn´t stop looking at Jake.   
  
*I wonder what he is thinking, Ham thought. *  
  
Lena didn´t want to end the conversation at that.  
  
" So, Jake what do you think about the movie?"  
"I guess you could say it's tolerable." she answered, while simultaneously turning her head towards Lena, yet staring at Hamilton.  
*What is he thinking right now?* Jake thought.  
  
************  
  
  
*Why does he look so cute, so hard to read but at the same time not so hard to read. Ok, so I like Jake but he is so hard to read, oh, is he looking at me? His eyes seems to go past me, looking at what?! The only person he could be looking at could just be Hamilton. Nah, he's probably thinking about something and his eyes are just coincidently looking that way.  
I'm at the movies, so I should at least try to watch the movie*  
  
~A few minutes later~  
  
*Jake is so cute, I think he really like the movie now. What is he looking at? He is looking at Hamilton! And Hamilton is looking back at him.  
Is this possible, the two most beautiful guys on campus like eachother?! And I´m caught in the middle. This is so cute*  
  
*Shoot, I think Lena just saw me looking at Hamilton, this isn´t good. I must go, but where and what should I tell them.?*  
  
"I´m going to buy som jujubees, do you want anything?"  
"I´m fine." said Lena  
" I´m fine too."  
" Ok." said Jake and walked off.  
***************  
  
Once Jake left, Lena turned toward Hamilton.   
  
"Hamilton, do you think Jake likes me?"  
" Uh, I don´t know Lena, you should ask him, not me." he answered.  
"But you´re his closest friend, he must talk to you about these things. "  
"Lena, I don´t know, ask Jake. " Hamilton answered, frustrated.  
  
"Fine, don´t tell me then. " Lena replied angrily and changed seats.  
  
Jake finally returned form the snack bar.  
  
*Why isn´t Lena sitting at her regular seat. I can´t sit next to Hamilton, going to the movies turned out to be a bad idea, but sitting here is worser. I hope the movie is over soon, I can´t sit beside him for much longer.* Jake thought as she leaned as far away from Ham as possible.  
  
Finally the movie came to an end.  
  
Lena sat there thinking  
*Now that they are sitting next together I can feel that it is something between those two. My gut feeling has never been wrong before, so why now. But why did I have to really like Jake.  
They are getting up, oh the movie is over.*  
  
Jake interruputed Lena´s thoughts  
  
"Lena we´ll walk you to the girl´s campus", Jake told her.   
"Thanks." She said as she watched them.  
  
*Look at those two; if there is something going on, I will be the one who finds out first, you can bet on it.*  
  
Jake and Ham said goodbye to Lena and walked back to the boy´s campus. They came up to a familiar spot.  
**************  
  
"Hamilton, it looks like we always end up here, next to this tree and watching the sunset." Jake said pointing out the sun and smiling.  
  
"Maybe it is becuase we love this place, the feelings it gives us, the memories it gives us."  
* Wait… what in the hell did I just say?*  
"Yes, I think you´re right, it´s beatiful here." Jake said quietly.  
  
They just sat there and didn´t say anything for quite a while.  
  
* I must be inlove with him, I remember our first crew practise; I think it was then I actually realised that it is going to be so hard for me not to show to him how I feel. If I knew that he would forgive me when I told him the truth, I would say it right now, but I can´t stand him not talking to me. That day when he didn't talk to me just hurt me so much. I can never tell you the truth if it could mean living that day every day.* Jake thought sadly looking into the sunset.  
  
*I wonder what he is thinking about. I´m doing it again, doing the same things Jake said a person inlove would do. I do think about him so much, but it is because he is my best friend.  
I´m not gay, and I´m not inlove with him. Yes, I should keep telling me that, because this is how I really do feel.*  
  
"Jake, I think we should get back."  
"You´re right, see you tomoorow, Ham." Jake said while getting up.  
"See you tomorrow." He answered and they both walked away slowly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Part 4

~Next day~  
  
"Hi Ham!" Scout said.  
"Hi! Scout, where are you going?" Ham asked  
" I´m going to find Paige, I´m going to ask her to the cottilion." He said still grinning  
" Hey good luck with that man" Ham said as he pattered Scout on the shoulder.  
" See ya"  
"Bye."   
  
*****************  
  
"I had totally forgot that it is the annual cottilion this weekend. " Ham said as he talked to Jake.  
  
"So you do have a date yet", Jake asked * please say no* she thought.  
"No I don´t actually" he said as if reading her mind.  
  
* Thank you god* Jake thought  
"I was thinking about going solo" Jake said, " Hey do you want to go solo together?"  
* Why did I say that!!!* Jake thought to herself  
  
*What a dumb question to ask!!! Hello… how could I have asked it! Going solo together. I know I said I wasn´t going to let my heart decide on everything I will say, but it´s harder than I thought.* Jake waited helplessly for Hamilton´s response  
  
*What´s with that question?* Hamilton thought to himself, But then again… I´m not going with anyone so…  
" Sure" Hamilton agreed "Why not, see you in class." He got up and left  
"Bye." Jake said  
  
*************  
  
Lena marshed towards Jake´s room  
  
* I have to find out how he really* she thought as she knocked on Jake´s door  
  
Jake opened it and was surprised to see Lena standing there.  
  
" Hi, Lena" she said stepping aside "Come in"  
* I wonder what she wants?* Jake thought as Lena stepped towards Jake  
  
They were standing so close, and suddenly Lena tried to kiss Jake.  
  
*What is she doing?* Jake thought as she pulled away from Lena, * Oh god! I must come up with something fast!*  
  
"Lena, I really can´t… you see do this I´m inlove with somebody else, I can´t do that to them."  
  
* Oh god * Jake thought cringing *Why did I have to say that, ok, it is the truth, but I don´t want anybody else to know it. AND I ment to be a guy. That was way to…*  
  
Jake thoughts was interrupted by Lena  
  
"I thought so" She said witha slight smile " You like Hamilton,… maybe even love him,I can see it in your eyes. "  
Jake eyes widened with surprise  
  
"Lena it is not true, he is just my friend." She said trying to sound convincing. But Lena just smiled and as she walking out said.  
" You do like him, I can tell"  
  
*Oh my gosh , she´s leaving now…, what have I done? I´ve got to talk to her.*  
  
Lena opened the door and all the guys just stood there. As Lena left the guys started saying stuff like  
You are very lucky, you are da man, lucky girl and so on.   
  
Hamilton then appeared. * Look at him* Jake thought. *his eyes, his face* Jake felt her heart shatter in to thousands of pieces.  
"You are da man" was all he said and then he left.  
  
  
*For the thousand time, I did the wrong thing again. I´m not going to the cottilion, and I´m not going to stay here for much longer. I going home this weekend. I should at least tell Hamilton…*  
  
  
"Hamilton wait" Lena called out to him.  
"What is it" Hamilton asked he didn´t really want to talk to anyone, especially Lena.  
I have something to do, so hurry up."  
"Do you have someone to go with to the cottilion?" Lena asked him.  
  
" No." Hamilton replied * not anymore*   
Lena continued  
"Can I go with you?"  
  
Hamilton looked at her in confusion  
" What about Jake?" he asked  
Lena half smiled " That´s not important"   
" So, do you want to go with me? she asked again.  
Ham shrugged his shoulders " Sure"  
  
"Great" Lena said smiling. " You can pick me up at the girls Dorms a half an hour before the cottilion." She walked away with a smile  
  
*If they wont realise it, I will make them to.* she thought.  
  
***************  
  
Hamilton, turned around he was going home, when he suddenly saw Jake.  
"Did you hear everything? Of course you did?" he thought feeling bad  
" I´m going to take Lena, maybe you can find someone to go with." Ham said looking at his friend.  
  
Jake shook her head.  
"I think I´m not coming to the cottilion, I will do some homework instead."  
" Oh" Ham said as they stood in awkward silence.  
  
  
~Saturday evening the same day as the cottilion~  
  
Knock, knock  
"The delivery company New Rawley."  
*I had totally forgot that I bought a tux for today* Jake thought as she went to answer the door.  
*I´ll pay him and then pack it down with my girl things. It´s not like that I´m going to use them. * she thought feeling sad. She looked at her clock.  
  
*The cottilion has started. I wonder what Hamilton is doing now… Dancing with Lena and having a wonderful time I bet. Why can´t I have a bit fun one of my last days here.'  
  
She got up  
  
*Where did I put the tux? Ahh here it is*   
She slipped into it.   
*I look quite god in it.* she thought as she walked out the door  
  
**************  
  
"Hamilton don´t you want to dance?" Lena asked  
Ham shook his head " I´m not a good dancer. Maybe later. "  
  
Lena, sudddenly saw Jake, and realised that Hamilton has too.  
  
"I know you want to talk to him," she said with a smile " So just go."  
"But Lena…. " Ham started but Lena interrupted  
"I said go."  
  
Hamilton walked to Jake in a very slow pace.  
  
"Hi!" said Jake  
"Hey, So.. um.. What are you doing here, I thought you had decided not to come." Ham asked feeling as though everyone was watching them.  
"Can´t I change my mind?" Jake stugged her shoulders." I don´t knowI thought it could be fun, it´s better than doing homework."  
  
*Maybe it was a bad idea to come here, I should go.* Jake thought  
  
Hamilton turned to see what Lena was doing for a brief moment and when he turned around Jake was gone.   
*What did I do now?* Ham thought as he looked around for Jake, * there he is, heading towards the toilet.* Ham started to follow.  
  
  
*******************  
  
*What was the point in coming Jacqueline * Jake thought to herself  
*Seeing him once more can´t make him love you, can´t hide the fact on what you are. A girl who has lied to her best friend about a very important thing. I must cool myself down and then get out of here.*  
  
*********************  
  
"Hamilton" Lena said as she approached him  
"Why are you standing here, I know you want to go after him, so why don´t you?"  
"Lena, it is complicated, you don´t understand."  
"I do understand that you like Jake very much, maybe even love him, I can see it in your eyes, so for the last time go after him."  
  
*Maybe she is right, yes, I think she is right.*  
  
Hamilton ran to the toilet hoping that Jake was still there. He was.  
  
"Hamilton what are you doing here?" Jake asked as she watched Hamilton check all the stalls  
" Throwing caution to the wind"  
  
Then he lent towards Jake and kissed her.  
  
As they pulled apart, Hamilton realized what he… they had just done  
  
"Oh, my god we are gay." He said  
" No, Hamilton we are not." Jake said as she grabbed his arm.  
"Come with me. I´m a girl, Hamilton, I´m a girl, can you see it and belive it."  
  
Ham looked shocked  
  
"What, you are a girl" he´s getting mad." Do you know how hard it has been since you kissed me, and you are a girl." He headed for the door. " I must get out of here."  
  
Hamilton ran out leaving Jake alone in the toilet.  
  
*What have I done?"Jake thought to herself  
* Telling him the truth was not a good idea, I have really hurt him. It would really be a good idea for me leave Rawley now, I went here to find out who I really am, and to fill the hole in my heart. Nothing here has done it, Rawley has only made it bigger.  
I must get out of here, I wished I was in New York, there I could at least be a girl, be me.*  
  
Jake went down to the lake, to the tree her and Hamilton used to have their talks.  
  
*This is maybe the last time I´m going to be here. I wished Hamilton was here, so I could at least apologize. * She thought gazing up at the night sky.  
*The stars are beautiful. I have always loved to sing out my feelings, but pretending to be a boy, has stopped me for doing it. There is nobody here, I can do it, yeah, why not.* she thought as she started to sing.  
  
There are people who are happy, and someday I´m going to be it too. Love is hard to understand but when you have it ,it is worth everything.   
Sometimes I can feel a bit lonely, but being with you a second is better than no second at all…  
  
'Who is singin?" Ham thought "Wait, I know that voice. It is Jake, he, I mean she is sitting beside our tree.  
*Did I just say our tree. This has gone to far, I really love her but she lied to me.*  
  
"Who is there?" Jake called out  
"Hamilton is that you?"  
  
Hamilton hadn´t ment for her to see him  
"Yes, but I must go now… You have a beautiful voice by the way."  
Jake blushed "Did you hear me sing?"  
" Yes, I did but I really have to get going."  
  
  
"Hamilton, wait I must say something to you!!!"  
"I´m so sorry, can you please forgive me?"  
  
*Oh, my god, she is crying, what have I done?!* Ham thought, but instead of saying anything, he just turned and left,  
  
  
  
  



	5. Part 5

" Hey Scout" Will said as Scout got up from his bed.  
"Did you have a good time with Paige?"   
  
Scout smiled and nodded.  
"Yes, I did actually .What about you? "  
" Yeah it was cool." Will agreed.  
"But I left a little bit early because Bella needed to go home."  
  
Scout shot Will a worried look.  
"Was something wrong?" Scout asked interested in what happened with Bella.  
" No, nothing was wrong ,it was only a delivery for the gasstation she had to take care about , so I decided to follow her home and then come back to the dorms." Will explained getting out of his bed.  
  
" Oh." Scout said relaxing again.  
  
~ A while later~   
  
"What should we do today?" Scout asked.   
Will shrugged his shoulders  
"I don´t know maybe we could ask Jake. Maybe he has an idea on what to do.." He answered walking towars the door.. Scout followed him. Will and Scout made their way to Jake´s room.  
  
*************  
  
Knock, knock.   
"Jake are you awake? " Will asked leaning against the door.  
"I´m not feeling well, leave me alone I see you later." She tried to yell so they would hear her but it sounded only like she mumbled..  
"Ok, I hope you get better." Will said back and walked towards their room again.  
  
***************  
  
"Maybe Hamilton" Scout suggested and Will went to get the phone.  
"Ham, it´s me Will, we were just wondering if you are up to do something with us, maybe go to Friendly´s …?"  
"Look Will I´m not feeling that great at the moment, so maybe another time?" Hamilton answered obviously not interested in Will´s suggestion.  
"Ok. Take care ,bye." He hang up and looked at Scout.  
  
"Is he coming?  
Will shook his head.  
" No, he is not feeling well either…. Do you know what is going on? " Will asked a little confused.  
"No, do you know if something happened at the cotillion? " asked Scout  
"No…" Will said thinking  
"When I went home I saw Jake at the cotillion headed towards the toilets, that´s all." Will told Scout.  
  
Scout started to think too.  
"I saw Ham with Lena in the beginning but most of the night I saw Lena with somebody else.  
I also remember seeing Lena talking to Ham, and then I think he left, headed towards the toilets." Scout let out a sigh.  
" I don´t know"  
  
"Do you think something is going on between those two, sometimes they act so strange?" said Will  
Scout shrugged his shoulders " Who knows? Let´s go to Friendly´s"   
  
****************  
  
"Hamilton, do you want some breakfast, I rather mean brunch." Hamilton´s mother asked him as soon as Hamilton woke up.  
"No, mom I´m not hungry."  
  
*There is something wrong with him, I must ask him!* She thought walking towards his room and very worried because Hamilton never says no to food.  
  
"Hamilton, is everything alright? Did something happen yesterday?" She asked standing in his doorway.  
"No, I´m fine. " Hamilton said turning in his bed.  
" I´m just tired and I feel a little bit sick, I´m sure I´ll be fine tomorrow." He said pulling up the covers up over his head. He sat there thinking  
  
His mother looked at him with worried eyes and then left him alone.  
  
*Sure, I´m fine, and yeah nothing bad happened yesterday… Who am I kidding? Yesterday was one of the worst days of my life. I thought I was gay, now I´m not. I´m inlove with a girl who lied to me!*  
  
*God! I feel so mean making her cry! I should just forgive her, that´s what my heart is telling me! But my mind says no!. Is this how life is going to be?! Making big decisions which not only change your life but others too. I never thought that I would have to make these decisions so soon.*  
  
*I should listen to my heart,… but a heart with holes in it can´t make good decisions,… or could it?  
I have to think about this, I will meet Jake tomorrow, maybe I can look in her eyes and then tell her something… Why can´t I stop thinking about her.!* he thought as he fell asleep.  
  
**************  
~ At the same time in Jake´s room~  
  
Jake had just woken up  
  
*God.. it´s Sunday, and Will has the nerve to wake me !*  
She sat up and stretched  
* What am i going to do today.* she thought as she dressed.  
* I don´t want to talk to anyone… or think about anyone - like Hamilton… *  
  
* STOP it Jake* she thought pulling up her jeans.  
  
*He won´t forgive me!, I need to realise that. How could everything go so wrong? I don´t know when it started to go downhill, but somewhere it did. I confused him, and that later, broke my heart… I broke my own heart, that was really good Jacqueline! I haven´t got the strenght to do anything.* she fell back to her bed.  
  
*Did I really thought that I could mend my heart by coming here?!? Finding myself? Mend the hole in my heart? That everything would fall into place?. I have definitely seen too much TV, because it never happens in real life. None of it.  
You make hard decisions, and stand by them and take the consequences they may have. I wasn´t ready to take the consequences and look, where I am now.  
  
Lying in my bed, unhappy and with noone to turn to.  
This day could have started better.*  
  
She turned and went back to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Later back in Hamilton´s room~  
  
*6.00 pm , and I have spent a whole day doing nothing but thinking and I have still not come to a decision. I didn´t think it would be this hard! She wants my forgiveness, she truly ment it, but why does it feel so hard to admit it and tell her that I want to be with her?!? *  
  
He looked at his clock again  
* 6.01 pm - god ! Can´t this Sunday go any faster, can´t this whole matter get out of my mind.*  
  
~ 3 hours later back in Jake´s room~  
  
*God! 9.00 pm * Jake thought  
  
*All I´ve been doing is sleeping and thinking, thinking and sleeping, and I have still not figured out what I really want. I mean I know what I want, but he can´t forgive me and now I have to make my decision based on that fact. He´s never going to be my friend again. He probably never wants to see me again… If he doesn´t speak to me tomorrow, I´m leaving Rawley, as soon as possible. That´s all there is to it.* She thought staring at her celing like she has done all day in bed.  
  
~ 2 hours later~  
  
Hamilton woke up from his restless sleep  
*11.00pm. I have slept a lttle. Like sleeping helped anyway. ?! he thought as he sat up  
* Can I still be Jake´s friend.? Can I trust her again.? I don´t want to have to make this decision. I don´t…* Hamilton buried his face in his pillow. He had stayed all day in bed.  
  
  
**************  
  
Knock, knock.   
  
Jake stirred from her sleep.  
" Dam it Will!!! I don´t want to go to Friendly´s!!!" she looked at her clock. 5.23am?  
*Who could that be?* She thought moving her glaze to the door and waking herself up.  
"It´s me Hamilton, please let me in."  
  
* Oh my god!* Jake thought running her fingers through her hair.  
"Hamilton, ok, I´m coming. " she called out.  
"Why are you here so early?" she asked opening the door and letting him in.   
* Not that I´m complaining!*   
  
"I have to tell you something." He said walking around the room.  
  
"If you were a boy I would punch you!"  
* What?* Jake thought.  
" But the thing is I´m not." she said as he stopped in front of her  
"I know, that´s why I´m going to do this." He looked at her. At the moment he knew what he was about to do was so right so he´ll do it. Hamilton leaned over and kissed Jake. She kissed him back.   
  
After the kiss they both looked at each other as they knew deep in their heart this was ment to happen.  
  
"Hamiltom, all I can say is thank you." Jake broke the silence after they pulled away.  
"For what? " He asked looking into her eyes. * Damn! You´re so beautiful!?*   
"You forgave me, Hamilton, only a guy with a big heart and soul would have done that." Jake´s eyes filled with tears.  
  
" My heart" Hamilton said wiping her eyes.  
"Just told me to follow my feelings, and here I am. " They kissed again.  
  
Ham pulled away.  
  
"That reminds me, get ready, I want to show you something "  
  
He waited for her to finish dressing  
"Should I put on my corset?" she asked pulling on her shoes.  
"Yes, maybe, we don´t know who we might meet."  
  
Jake dressed- and was following Hamilton out of the dorms  
  
"Where are you taking me?" She asked as they walked.  
"This place….it isn´t only a wonderful place to see when the sunsets, it´s also a wonderful place to see sunrise. "  
  
They stopped at their spot  
  
"Hamilton have I said that you are wonderful, caring and lovable person. "  
"Jake, you are too." he said as they sat down, they started to kiss, it was early noone saw them. they lent against their tree, and just held eachother.  
  
Time passed by, and suddenly it was eight o´clock.  
  
"Jake" Ham said hearing the school bell.  
"We are late to class."  
"Yeah I know …but I don´t want leave!"  
" Neither do I" He said kissing her cheek  
  
They stood up and walked towards their class. Unfortunally they showed up late giving everyones´s looks over them.  
  
Especially Lena´s.  
*Finally ...* She thought looking at them as they tired without sucess tried to not to look at each other.  
* They are together* she grinned at Hamilton as he smiled back…  
  
True love is so beautiful  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  



End file.
